


Codename Lumière

by Victor2K



Category: Brides Romances (Comic Series), Old Hollywood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian, Multi, Old Hollywood - Freeform, Straight Sex, Yuri, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: Do you know Old Hollywood Movie characters hide a very dirty secret? And there is only person who could uncover it. And enjoy it as well





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any of the characters on this story, save if they are original characters (OC). They belong to their creators, producers, broadcasters, publishers and distributors,  
as the works they come from or inspired in way the story written below.  
I do not have any financial gain through this written piece nor I intend to cash on it. This content is mostly to be seen as a parody work with adult content. I repeat, a parody.  
With adult content. Because of that, people under the authorized age to see erotic material wherever they live aren't allowed to read this story.  
Anyone else who bears something against the content, characters or anything else must also look somewhere else to be.  
If you are fit to read this story and contribute with something, feel free to do so.  
Thanks and now, enjoy this work as much as I did writing.

 

I think you like movies, right? 

Especially the classic ones? Those from the Golden Age, with all those gallant actors and alluring actresses, the shiny things from the silver screen…

I bet you liked all of them. Film noir, musicals, period ones, dramas, comedies, Western, foreign ones, war movies… all kinds of movies from 1930 to 1960, I mean.

I know you do, but there was a secret you don’t know about them.

You thought all these ladies only existed while the movies rolled and, in the end, they were just actresses playing a role. To the real life, they are.

But there is a secret about these women. One that, if the whole world knows, will shatter every fantasy you have about these ladies. That will change forever how you see them on screen.

Do you want to know? 

Do you really want to know?

Do you really want to change your mind about every movie you saw from Golden Age Hollywood?

For that, first you will have to learn about a certain person. His name is Lumière. And how he learned about it and became object of lust by the hottest Old Hollywood female characters. And ended up sleeping with them.

Want to join the ride? So will be at your own risk…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want to know who is this Lumière? Please feel free to

CODENAME LUMIÈRE – THE SOFT LAUNCH

Chapter 02 – Who is Lumiére?

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any of the characters on this story, save if they are original characters (OC). They belong to their creators, producers, broadcasters, publishers and distributors, as the works they come from or inspired in way the story written below. I do not have any financial gain through this written piece nor I intend to cash on it. This content is mostly to be seen as a parody work with adult content. I repeat, a parody. With adult content. Because of that, people under the authorized age to see erotic material wherever they live aren't allowed to read this story. Anyone else who bears something against the content, characters or anything else must also look somewhere else to be. If you are fit to read this story and contribute with something, feel free to do so. Thanks and now, enjoy this work as much as I did writing.

You might be asking who this Lumière everybody is talking about is. I understand your doubt. Why we are to write about a person if you don’t know anything about him? Then, this is the proper time to explain who the hell is him.

Well, Lumière is a man like any other man in the world. In his mid 30s, he was raised by a family who loved them and cared about him. Like any other family in the world.

His name was given after Louis and Auguste Lumière, the French brothers who are the creators of what we have as ‘cinema’. His parents loved movies and ensured their kid shared the same love for the silver screen.

He grew up like any other boy did. He went to school, had friends, played sports, dated, was a good student. Went to college and now works as one of the best developers of VR and alternate reality environments for a media company.

Everything makes him just another guy in the world. But it seems he doesn’t.

Especially because his love for movies was more than just pure fanboyism for cinema and its stars.

Lumière loved to see classic movies from all kinds, from Oscar winners to obscure Z-list Westerns, from worldwide successful comedies to rather unknown European period movies. If it’s a movie from 1930s around 1960s, it was possibly he would watch it.

He never left a commitment undone only to see these flicks, but those movies had an effect on him. It was like they were ‘attracting’ him to it. Something he couldn’t resist even if he did want. Well, he didn’t, just to speak about it.

It’s not like he stopped dating or going out. He did all these stuff but some people were puzzled about his obsession for classic movies. When he began to talk about it, it was like he dominated the whole conversation about it. Not that they stood away from him, but some were worried he was too obsessed about it.

Maybe it was a question to be considered. But his obsession for old movies had another reason to be. And that was the one who made all this story begim…

But that I’ll tell you a next time. Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 03 – The Rules of the Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't the best explanation of them all. But will help to introduce why Lumière is attracted by Old Hollywood women

CODENAME LUMIÈRE – THE SOFT LAUNCH

Chapter 03 – The Rules of the Attraction

 

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any of the characters on this story, save if they are original characters (OC). They belong to their creators, producers, broadcasters, publishers and distributors,   
as the works they come from or inspired in way the story written below.  
I do not have any financial gain through this written piece nor I intend to cash on it. This content is mostly to be seen as a parody work with adult content. I repeat, a parody.  
With adult content. Because of that, people under the authorized age to see erotic material wherever they live aren't allowed to read this story.  
Anyone else who bears something against the content, characters or anything else must also look somewhere else to be.  
If you are fit to read this story and contribute with something, feel free to do so.  
Thanks and now, enjoy this work as much as I did writing.

 

“Dude, I know you like those old movies, really do know. But there is something odd about it, Lumière?”

“Shoot”

“Is that you don’t stop talking about those women in the movies. I am appalled that you spend all the time ogling on them”

“I like them, that’s all. Is there anything wrong about it?”

“Nope, not at all. But you seem to talk about them with airs of obsession, like you really felt you wanted to have them. Those girls are only movie characters and or they are dead or they are really old!”

“I don’t know why or how, but they seem to attract me in a way no other woman did to me. I don’t know how to explain, but they make me aroused on spot”

Lumière’s friend, family and colleagues didn’t understand the allure old movie female characters had on him. They used to hear them to talk about these ladies like they were the love of his life, about them in all ways possible. It was like he felt they were ‘goddesses’ and he has the ‘chosen one’ to be with him

The thing is: even him didn’t knew why those attracted him that much.

Lumière never knew how to explain it to anyone. It was like he never understood why watching actresses from the Golden Era performing in their movies aroused him and made him had. It wasn’t something he could explain or even control. It just happened.

Could be any movie, any. And there was him fapping to the ladies scenes imaging him winning them and sleeping with them all. Not that he didn’t a shortage of women or he was never the men they wanted. As we said, the man had a plenty of girlfriends and liked them all. But those women from silver screen were different…

“There is something on them that I can’t find on the girls of today”

“What is it?”

“I don’t know. I feel… well, they seem you know more attractive in a way than any woman I ever met”

“Lumière, come on! You slept with every hot chick I know. The girls fall at your feet, dude…”

“I know that. I loved every. I cannot deny. But… when I see movies and I see them wearing those clothes, hats, acting like they do, makes me imagine they are more naughty than they try to hide”

It’s not to say he objectified them. Actually, his thing with Old Hollywood women was more than having sexual excitement because of them. Part of that was because they had something which he wanted but he couldn’t find.

What? Even him didn’t know what it was. But it didn’t stop from, since he was a teen, to masturbate when seeing his favorite ladies on TV. Playboy Magazines? To him any stock photo or portrait from the web was valid to fap. Pornographic flicks? He liked more to imagine the scenes in his mind than watching them in video.

Lumière himself felt they pleased him better than most of the women he slept. He didn’t knew why but he had a few theories. One of them was that they were ‘sluttier’ than the real current counterparts. Not sluttier in a offensive term, but being in his mind more ‘freer’ at their movie universe to do stuff no one else could imagine them doing. Other reason might be he always thought ladies of the current times were ‘less elegant’ and ‘alluring’ than their counterparts in the best.

But these were all theories…

Actually the only thing that mattered was that Lumière had attraction for these actresses and dreamed the day he could be with them and finally be their man. He always wanted to be the ‘man’ they deserved, to finally feel how it was to touch them, to bed those women. That was his main obsession and even drove his work.

An obsession not everybody understood.. 

Except by one person. Nicolet D’Arcey.


	4. Nicolet D’Arcey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the woman who will follow Lumière in his escapades with Old Hollywood characters...

CODENAME LUMIÈRE – THE SOFT LAUNCH

Chapter 04 – Nicolet D’Arcey

 

Who is this Nicolet D’Arcey you talked about at the last chapter, my dear writer? 

Might be the question you are doing right now. And, my dear reader, I shall not make you wait in the search for an answer.

Nicolet is Lumière best friend. Well, ‘friend’ is just an understatement here, since their relationship went beyond than just regular friendship. Yes, you might call it also ‘friends with benefits’, but it is also way beyond just this form of relationship.

Actually Nicolet was pretty much the only person who deeply understood Lumière and what he was or thought. Being both affluent families, they knew each other since kids and grew up together. They did almost anything together and both were the closest confidents to each other when they had to reveal secrets or share stuff they wouldn’t with anyone.

And Ms. D’Arcey shared two important loves with her friend. The first was their affinity for Old Hollywood, they liked nearly the same movies, the same actors and actresses and liked to spend days and nights talking about it and doing movie binges. The other was haute couture. To be specific, she also shared a trait with many actresses from these eras, only dress with fancy dresses, hats, gloves and so on. Then you can understand why both seemed meant to each other.

As Lumière grew up and he began his obsessive job with parallel dimensions and such, she at first thought he was going crazy! She wasn’t properly the one who believed, somewhere, there could be a way to visit different dimensions than the one they lived. And when she heard about his true intentions, Nicolet believed he was totally going nuts!

“Lumière, I am your friend and I love you. But I do think your idea to ‘enter the movies’ the craziest thing I ever heard!”

“So you don’t believe in me? My best friend, the only who stood with me since the beginning…”

“I am not saying I do not believe in you. I just think this is an insane idea! You can’t ‘join the movies’ just to sleep with the women there”

“Nicolet, I can’t sleep without thinking there is a way I can be there. I dreamed with it for so long and I want to do it. Even if I spend the rest of my life locked up in a mental institution or die trying. I have to do it. I have…”

From all his girlfriends, Nicolet was the most faithful of them. She was his first one (and so he was her first) and, from then, they became lovers. They had sex constantly, even if they had other partners. The woman knew what Lumière liked, as she never removed her hat or undergarments like garters or corsets as they fucked. They weren’t shy to know that they were, so far, the only people who knew how to please each other. 

And his wishes were, deep down, also Nicolet’s own. He was the only one who knew about her own wishes to test the waters of other women. She actually never tried to do lesbian sex because she never got the guts to go further in her desire. Even with her best friend supporting her to realize that fantasy.

Because of that and the fact it was her best friend of all time. Nicolet decided to support Lumière’s dreams. Heiress of a large fortune and also an investor at a number of companies, she put some of her money at his research, even if she could lose much of her wealth if his alternate reality project went to the drain. But she did it for love, the love she had for him. Not only the carnal love, but the friend love, the sentimental love. Love above all bad things.

“You know I love you, Lumière dear. I love you so much to see you suffer because of that”

“Who says I am suffering, Nicolet?”

“It’s that you know I care about you. I want you to succeed in your project. But what if you fail?”

“I won’t. I won’t fail. I know I won’t, I just feel it won’t fail”

“But what if it does?”

“I won’t. I won’t fail. I will go until the last energies of my life exist to push me, Nicolet”

“I just don’t want you to suffer….”

“Don’t worry. I am fine. We are in this together, right?”

“Yeah, Lumi”

“Nicolet. I do love you and you are the one I want with me in this journey. We will take over Old Hollywood together, do you understand? We will do something that will completely change the world and spark things that might transform the entire existence of humanity. I don’t do because of lust. I do it because it’s the challenge I put myself to fulfill”

“I know. And I will say it again I care deeply about you and don’t want you to get sad”

“I am not sad, I am with you, my love”

Both cared about each other to know they were too stubborn on their views and ideas. Even if she thought sometimes his ideas would be a failure, Nicolet supported him and saw him get success with his projects. And Lumière also wouldn’t give up that easily. It wasn’t his kind.  
The two were meant to each other and they were ‘partners in crime’, lovers, BFFs, business partners, whatever you say they were. A relationship which would see deep changes on both lives when they realize their dreams were about to become real.

And we are closer to find how…

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	5. So, How Do We Get the Story Straight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the story really begins, let's show how it happened

CODENAME LUMIÈRE – THE SOFT LAUNCH

Chapter 05 – So, How Do We Get the Story Straight?

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any of the characters on this story, save if they are original characters (OC). They belong to their creators, producers, broadcasters, publishers and distributors,   
as the works they come from or inspired in way the story written below.  
I do not have any financial gain through this written piece nor I intend to cash on it. This content is mostly to be seen as a parody work with adult content. I repeat, a parody.  
With adult content. Because of that, people under the authorized age to see erotic material wherever they live aren't allowed to read this story.  
Anyone else who bears something against the content, characters or anything else must also look somewhere else to be.  
If you are fit to read this story and contribute with something, feel free to do so.  
Thanks and now, enjoy this work as much as I did writing.

 

Now that we know more about our hero and what he does, now we need to know how and why he went to bone an endless list of Old Hollywood ladies in their movies?

The answer, dear reader, lies on his interest in multiverses, other dimensions and world building. Perhaps his second big interest, besides cinema. Through this, we can finally explain it.

As we said, Lumière worked for a company where he was one of the leading VR developing people there. Besides that, he worked at many projects linked to extended reality, alternative universe searching and things of the like. And he had a pet project that is linked to what he liked the most.

In this view, he wanted to find a way to connect to every universe of the wishes of anybody. That meant that, to him, there was a way a world composed by anything one wants exists. To him, it was a way where he could find a way to make his dreams to be with his favorite women from the past to happen. 

Actually, the real intent about this project was kept secret, as to the world, it would be a way to find other universes and know more about how we aren’t totally alone. But, to his own needs, he built a true laboratory inside his place, with a powerful computer designed for him to find the perfect calculation where he could connect the place he wanted to find.

The laboratory connected itself with a number of large batteries and trackers from all over the world. And a well-protected place where he watched several guns to try to find the right track on energy to connect with other dimensions. Lumière did daily searching of those, turning the computer on the most of the day, but to very few successful results.

Because of those hurdles, our hero’s ideas weren’t totally supported by his partners. They wanted to keep him just doing what he did best, that was test VR goggles and environments for gamers or movie goers, build AI stuff, create virtual environments for commercial use. Things which kept him from trying to get this wacky idea from his mind.

Even Nicolet, the only person who quite did not put his ideas down, saw that project being risky. Mostly because she thought it was being done by a man purely driven by his lust. To her, his mega dimension-searching was pretty much something selfishly done for his perverted needs. Of course he did not liked how he was portrayed by wanting such.

“This is not made for perverted needs. This is a challenge, I want to do it because I want to see if it can be done, Nicolet”

“If I didn’t know you enough, Lumière”

“Why you all keep trying to make me quit? This is what I wanted my whole life. I can’t quit. I have to do it, it’s what I have to do! Do you want me to quit?”

“Nobody wants you to quit, darling. We just think you are doing too much for something that is just a thing that panders of something of your liking”

“I am not doing it just for myself. I am doing because, someday, everyone might get a way to find it’s own place amidst this world full of plagues, war, hate and prejudice”

“I know your intents, but also we know what are your other intents are, Lumière”

By one side, Nicolet and the others were somehow right to raise eyebrows on what his plans were. But Lumière had all the right to pursue his dream, even if for many people, it was a way for him to partake into lewd activities. As they say, a man’s dream…

For that, he spent a load of his time, money and mind for that. He built a computer station that not many places can have, with a database with the name of every Old Hollywood actress who he liked, from the most famous ones to the ones who acted in obscure movies from those decades. There, he added a large (and large is just an understatement to a man focused like him) database of movies, pictures, scenes, outfits, soundbits. Anything for the device to create the reality he wanted and the way it was supposed to be.

However, so far, nothing happened. The more he worked with effort in it, with many combinations and codes and whatever else, nothing but just a brief mass of energy appeared. He spent many hours there studying it and trying to find a connection to another world, only to not find it. That wouldn’t make him quit, it was too much, as he said, for him to leave when he put the biggest effort of his life in his pet project.

Countless times he tried solutions for that, but nothing. Would mean that the only way to get his contact with the women that grew up with him on the screen was through TV or his mind? Lumière wasn’t the kind of person to quit. To him, quitting his project meant killing himself without actually doing it. Would be the end of his life, his dreams, his purpose and whatever else he fought during his life.

Probably you want to know how it happened and now time to move on from ‘mumbo-jumbo’ to get where we want to be in this story. Days went by and the things stood the same, no verifiable progress in it. And pressure for his bosses to try to get to the things that weren’t burdening to him were bigger as ever…

But there was one night where everything changed. And it was pretty much out of the blue.

One day, a Thursday, Lumière found himself alone in his place, as Nicolet went to spend the weekend with her parents at another city. The silence of his home, completely high-tech and full of entertainment for him, was there. And the best thing he found was to spend the day watching random old movies with the women he fawned upon.

Maybe five or six movies he watched and then, by night, he found himself bored and turned off the TV. After doing what he had do, he went to his suite to sleep when he heard something.

What it was? 

He when turned around, thinking it was a fly. It wasn’t

And then the noise became louder…

“Lumière… Lumière”

He turned around once again.

“Who is there? Nicolet? Are you here?”

“Lumière…”

It was a female voice, who he couldn’t recognize but which said his name. Imagining that the movie binge maybe messed his mind, he thought a good night of sleep was good. But not much of sleeping for him, as it continued.

And the worse, it wasn’t just one voice. It was different kinds of voices, some seductive, others like if it was a smile. Some in accents of various kinds. He woke up with words in his ears.

“Come… we need you… we want you”

Would he getting crazy after all? It was what Lumière thought as he left the bed and scrambled around the house, as the voices continued to call his name. He tried to know where it was, but to no avail. When he went to his lab… the voices became bigger.

“What is going on?”

His lab had every single security system he could pay, with several layers of identification sources, from voice to his eyes. Once in, the voices stopped, except by one.

‘Come…”

Slowly, he walked in direction to the machine, cased on a heavily-bordered ‘aquarium’, made with a sort of glass who wouldn’t break even if subjected to massive energy. Made to avoid that, if something wrong happened, the world wouldn’t suffer because of that.

Once inside the ‘aquarium, the voice still said to him to ‘come’ and, by instinct, he turned on the computer, who was in stand-by mode, trying to connect with anything out there. When the device began to work, he turned to the place where the dimensional holes would be and a bright green small mass of energy was there.

“What the heck is this?”

“Come…Lumière”

The bright energy pulsing there enticed his curiosity, as she stepped where the energy masses would be if there was a dimension bridge (as he like to say). He now knew the voices came from there.

“Touch it”

Lumière heard not once nor twice but many times the voice call him through that bright thing in front of him. Would him do it or not? He stared from a second before touching it with one of his fingers. Then, he felt like a shot of energy go through his skin and body.

“What the fuck?”

He looked at his hand and it seemed it was harmless to him, He tried it once again, then other time. Until he found out he had to go all in. And so what he did…

Next, another voice could be heard…

“Lumière… Lumière…”

When he woke up, he found out he wasn’t at his laboratory. Or Kansas. Or whatever place he knew. Actually all what he saw was white. Did he die? And what was that voice he began to hear, a god-like voice, louder and imposing as any deity is. 

“Welcome, Lumière. We’ve been expecting you…”

“What… where I am? Am I dead?”

“Nope. You are very much alive, Lumière”

“How do you know my name? And where I am?”

“You are where you deserve to be all this time”

“Excuse me?”

Next… he found himself at a white room, with a white armchair. Everything was so white that it looked like some hospital zone.

“Sit down. We need to talk…”

 

THE END (of this episode)


	6. Chapter 01  – Dreams Come (and Cum) True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumière learns that, finally, his lifetime dream is real! But also he finds out it seems he has a mission with the new world he meets

CODENAME LUMIÈRE –THE BEGINNING

Chapter 01 – Dreams Come (and Cum) True

 

“Why don’t you take a seat, Lumière?”, asked the voice before a white armchair, whiter as the room he was, appeared from nowhere. The man still questioned if that was a dream or a sort of trick, but it wasn’t much useful to argue against somebody you want to know who he is.

“First of all, I want to know who you are and why I am here”

“Every answer you want will be done when time is due”

“I do believe that time is now, mister”, the man argued. “Are you what? God? Satan?”

“Hahaha, my dear Lumière”, the voice replied, laughing at the pervert cinephile. “I am not near any of these deities you talk about on Earth. I am not even close of them or any deity to be worshipped where you live”

“Then, what the hell you are?”, Lumière asked.

“Well, I think you can call me ‘Meliès”

“As in Georges Meliès”, said the scientist, mentioning the visionary movie director who made ‘A Trip to the Moon’, the one that is known as the ‘first science fiction’ movie ever.

“I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me, son”

“So, Meliès… can you tell me now why I am here in this room? This place looks like an abandoned hospital”, Lumière said.

“Lumière, you are her because, first of all, you found the door between this place and the world you live in”

“Wait a minute? Door? What do you mean with this? 

Meliès went one moment in silence, which pretty much meant the answer he was about to give to Lumière the clue to the answer. And then, the Old Hollywood lover realized what was going on

“Then… this means…”

“I think you know exactly what it means”, said Meliès.

It was there when Lumière finally found out he did it. His lifetime dream, actually, was real! When he realized about that, a genuine smile and tears from his yes. Like a child getting the wished Christmas gift, the man learned what was going on. After all these years he spent stuck into rooms and labs and computer systems, there was after all another dimension!

“I did it! I did! Dear Lord, I DID IT! I DID IT! I found a parallel universe! I can’t believe it! I must be dreaming”

“I guarantee you aren’t dreaming, Lumière”

Soon the man began to run around the place, touching it to feel if it was real or not. Crying, he jumped and scream celebrating his conquer. At a very weird way, the success knocked at his lab’s door and he was about to reap the fruits of it.

“I did! I finally did it! You don’t know how much time I spent looking for other universes, saying they existed and they were real. And those fuckers thought I was crazy!”, Lumière was full joy while seeing the results (or part of) his work.

“I am very happy that you are proud with your work, Lumière”, Meliès said with its smooth and thunderous, like a deity talking from the skies.

“It’s so great! I made it! I finally made it! I have to tell the whole world about it”

“No, you can’t”, the entity derailed the man’s intentions.

“Why I can’t? I did this research for years and I managed to find. I have to tell to the people of the company I did it”, Lumière replied.

“No, you shouldn’t”

“Why? It was my research and my finding! Why I can’t tell the world about what I discovered. That will change the whole world!”, the classic movie fan found himself furious with Meliès forbiddance.

“You can’t because you are here because of a mission, Lumière”

“What? What do you mean with ‘mission?”

“Actually, you weren’t the one only who found something today. You were finding this world and this world was looking for you, my dear Lumière”

“Excuse me?”

“That’s right, we were looking for you because you have a very important mission here”

“What do you mean with this talk of ‘mission’? I do not understand what you are talking about, or actually, anything you are talking about, Meliès”, the scientist questioned.

“Well, It’s not me who will answer these questions. But them”

“Them?”

“You two can come in”

From behind, he could hear the steps of about two people. But before he thought to turn around and see who those were, they introduced themselves to the newcomer.

“Welcome, Lumière. Welcome to Hollylust”

The voice was too familiar, so was the pitch. When he turned around to see who they were…

“WHAT THE!”

 

THE END (of this chapter)


End file.
